Mi Príncipe
by Lillipop19
Summary: Mirai Trunks decide hacer una pequeña visita al pasado después de que Goku decidiera irse para entrenar a Uub. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver los cambios producidos tras el torneo de Cell? ¿Quién es esa pequeña niña de cuatro años que le llama príncipe?


_**Sinopsis**_: Mirai Trunks decide hacer una pequeña visita al pasado después de que Goku decidiera irse para entrenar a Uub. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver los cambios producidos tras el torneo de Cell? ¿Quién es esa pequeña niña de cuatro años que le llama príncipe?

_**Aclaraciones**_: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia está realizada sin fines de lucro sino entretenimiento.

**Mi príncipe**

Mirai Trunks está preparando todo para volver al pasado. No ha pasado nada grave, desde que derrotó a los androides y al Cell incompleto todo es paz y tranquilidad en la Tierra. Diecisiete años después la gente aún sigue reconstruyendo todas las ruinas y los escombros originados durante varios años, e intentan seguir como pueden con sus vidas.

A sus treinta y cuatro años todavía no se ha casado ni ha tenido hijos, para desgracia de su madre y para el gozo y la alegría de sus múltiples admiradoras. El problema no es que no tenga mujeres a su alcance —porque las tiene a montones— sino que en su interior presiente que aún no ha encontrado a la indicada, sabe que está en algún lugar, pero todavía sigue buscándola.

Su aspecto apenas ha cambiado desde entonces. Aunque ahora tiene una complexión más fuerte y el cabello largo —como en el torneo de Cell— sigue manteniendo ese semblante serio e inocente y de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

—Estaré bien madre, solo voy a hacer una pequeña visita al pasado para ver cómo están las cosas— responde despreocupadamente.

—Vale hijo pero ten mucho cuidado por favor— Bulma extiende los brazos para darle un abrazo a su hijo.

Tras despedirse de su madre y prometerle que solo estará allí unos cuantos días, decide meterse ya en su máquina del tiempo y empezar el viaje. La nave aterriza justo en frente de Capsule Corp. El estrepitoso ruido que hace su máquina produce que todos salgan al jardín para ver qué está pasando.

Allí están mirándolo de forma expectante: Bulma con una pequeña en brazos —la cual desconocía—, Vegeta, y sus abuelos maternos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una avalancha por parte de Bulma gritando su nombre:_ ¡Oh dios de verdad eres Mirai!_ Vegeta solo atina a hacer la típica señal de saludo con sus dedos mientras toma en sus brazos a la niñita peliazul, y sus abuelos maternos se acercan para darle un cálido abrazo.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¡cuánto has crecido! Estás más guapo y fuerte, ¿está todo bien por tu tiempo o…?— como siempre, la mujer peliazul está atiborrándole a preguntas.

—Mujer, déjalo hablar que nunca te callas hmp.

—Todo está bien nos os preocupéis, solo he venido de paso para ver que tal estabais—sonríe.

Mirai comprueba que su padre sigue igual que siempre, aunque hay algo en él que sí le nota distinto: se ha convertido en todo un padre de familia. Al contrario de lo que pasó cuando viajó por primera vez al pasado para encontrarse con él, se había hecho cargo de su familia y no la había abandonado.

—¿Quién es esa pequeña niña que tienes entre tus brazos padre?

—Te presento a tu hermana Bra— Vegeta le susurra algo a la niña, haciendo que ésta gire su vista hacia Mirai.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Él tenía una hermana menor en ese tiempo? Sí que habían cambiado mucho las cosas. Es verdad que Bra era una réplica idéntica a Bulma en miniatura, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con nada parecido a esto. Eso significaba que entre Vegeta y Bulma iban las cosas bien, y él se alegraba por ellos.

Tras el intenso encuentro, se encuentran todos tomando el té en una de las tantas salas de estar de Capsule Corp. Toda la familia Vegeta-Briefs estaba al completo, bueno puede que faltara una persona importante: Trunks.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el Trunks de este tiempo?

—Está entrenando junto con ese mocoso de Goten en las montañas Paoz— responde secamente Vegeta

—¿Goten?— se muestra confundido Mirai.

—Ahh es verdad, tampoco conoces a Goten ya que en tu tiempo no llegó a nacer. Es el hijo menor de Goku, es decir el hermano de Gohan, nació unos meses después del torneo de Cell— su madre le ofrece una taza.

—Por lo que veo hay muchas cosas que me he perdido.

Mientras poco a poco le van relatando los hechos que han estado sucediendo en esos diecisiete años de ausencia, él también narra su vida en su tiempo. Cómo logró vencer a los androides, la reconstrucción de las ciudades en ruinas y volver a empezar desde cero.

Se siente algo decepcionado de que Goku se fuera a entrenar a un tal Uub y que no se sabía cuándo volvería, ya que después de su familia, era la persona que más ansiaba ver. Bueno, aún quedaba por ver a Gohan, que según su madre se había casado y vivía felizmente en las montañas.

Tras volar unos cuantos minutos, localiza la casa del que fue su mentor y amigo. Se acerca lentamente a la puerta, toma un poco de aire antes de continuar y pega dos toquecitos a la puerta.

Silencio

Al no recibir respuesta, lo vuelve a intentar dando más fuerte. Logra escuchar una voz femenina gritando: _¡Pan abre la puerta por favor!_

¿Pan? Antes de que pueda procesar toda la información ve que se abre la puerta. Una niña de ojos oscuros y cabellos del mismo color le ha abierto. Mirai no le echa más de cuatro años a esa niñita que parece de lo más adorable.

Nota como sus pequeñas mejillas se tiñen de rojo a la vez que se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo.

—De nuevo estás aquí mi príncipe.

—¿Príncipe?

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? Oh y ahora te veo más musculado, ¿el tonto de Goten no te habrá hecho pasar por entrenamientos muy duros verdad?— gruñe Pan haciendo un puchero.

—¡Mirai! ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!— Gohan acaba de salir del estudio y se dirige hacia él.

Al ver al sonriente Gohan Mirai vuelve en sí. El pequeño ha crecido para convertirse en todo un hombre, y por lo que se ve ya casado y con una hija. Era extraño, pero la hija de Gohan le transmitía una infinita ternura, aunque siguiera un poco anonadado por lo de antes.

—Pan, éste es Mirai, te he hablado de él ¿recuerdas? Él nos ayudó para vencer al terrible Cell y derrotó a Freezer.

Pan gira su vista hacia Mirai Trunks, para después soltarse del agarre producido por ella llena de vergüenza. Sus mejillas antes estaban rosadas, ahora las tenía de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de su error.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Goten y Trunks entran por la puerta, bastante fatigados después de una larga jornada de entrenamientos. Mirai y Trunks se quedan mirándose fijamente durante varios minutos. Ninguno es capaz de soltar una sola palabra. Ya era bastante raro hacer viajes en tiempo, pues ver tu contraparte del futuro era ya un alucine.

—Esto… ¿dónde está mi sobrina favorita?— Goten intenta desaparecer el silencio que se ha formado en la sala.

—Soy tu única sobrina idiota— replica Pan apartándole la vista con gesto de enfado.

—¿Tú eres Mirai verdad? Me han hablado mucho de ti, mucho gusto conocerte— Trunks le tiende la mano.

—Igualmente, aunque esta situación sea de lo más rara que he tenido en mi vida— sonríe.

Aprovechando de que Trunks y Goten se han ido a la ducha y después de conocer a la mujer de Gohan, Videl, se dirige un momento al patio trasero de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Más es su sorpresa cuando siente una pequeña presencia al lado suya.

—¿Entonces tú no eres mi Trunks?

—Bueno, si soy Trunks pero uno diferente al que tú conoces— le acaricia la cabeza.

—Entiendo… ¡eso quiere decir que ahora tengo a dos príncipes!— exclama contenta.

No puede evitar reírse tras la ocurrencia y la inocencia de la niña. De veras que era tan adorable que le daban ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte.

—Quiero que me guardes un pequeño secreto— Pan se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo—:cuando sea más mayor me casaré con Trunks, y por tanto yo seré su princesa. Porque él es el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins.

De repente aparecen Trunks y Goten que acaban de salir de ducharse y ya se habían cambiado. Miran muy expectantes al invitado y luego a la niña, como sospechando de que la pequeña Pan no trama nada bueno.

—Tranquila pequeña, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo— le guiña un ojo con complicidad.

Mirai Trunks tenía la extraña sensación de que esa pequeña niña iba a ponerle las cosas muy interesantes a su yo del presente. Solo pudo sonreír internamente imaginándose la escena que había sucedido en la entrada con el Trunks de este tiempo. Sí, las cosas iban a ser realmente muy interesantes.

_**FIN**_

**Notas de la autora**: Ohh es súper tierno mi querido Mirai *_* siempre quise hacer una historia donde el Trunks del futuro volviera de nuevo al pasado. Me quedé bastante mal al ver que después de eliminar a los androides y a Cell de su tiempo jamás volviera ni apareciera T_T. Y qué queréis que diga, el Trunks del GT APESTA. Bueno la pequeña Pan ha entrado también en acción, me pareció muy tierno que la época para volver de Mirai fuera después de la marcha de Goku junto con Uub, puesto que me encanta la pareja de Pan/Trunks pensé ¿por qué no? En fin espero que les guste es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball así que no me acribillen plis u.u espero reviews con opiniones. Estoy pensando hacer un fanfic largo de Dragon ball con la pareja de Pan y Trunks, para más información en mi profile en la parte de fics pendientes está la sinopsis. ¡Saludos!


End file.
